Friendship Present
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: (FemHisoka) Shisoka and Illumi are really close friends. And you know what friends occasionally do? They buy each other gifts. Short drabble. No smut. One-shot. (Open to title suggestions)


_A/N: Well this has apparently been sitting in my HxH folder for some time. I thought I would air it out since I am slowly returning to the HxH fandom. Mostly reading other fandoms, but don't judge me :P This involves Shisoka and Illumi. If you are unfamiliar with my Shisoka character I will sum her up for you: FemHisoka. There, summed up. This is in no way connected to the cannon plot. Honestly, I wrote this so long ago I don't even know what inspired it. Enjoy nonetheless._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, Illumi, or really even Shisoka (since she is a genderbent Hisoka).**

* * *

Running the brush once more through the long red locks, Shisoka replaced it on the vanity and smiled at her own reflection. Face clear of makeup Shisoka couldn't help but admire the somewhat naturally pale skin and the deep golden yellow color of her eyes. Flicker her wrists so her hair settled once more against her back, the self-proclaimed magicianess turned her back to the mirror and smiled over at the silent boy who had recently entered her room.

"Hi Illu-chan!"

"I've asked you not to call me that." The dark haired teen responded, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. His hair was the same length as that of Shisoka's and just as lovely even though the color was black and not red. Shisoka adored the color, not only because of her hair but because red was the color of blood and lust.

"Go~men." Shisoka insincerely replied and was rewarded with an ironic uplifting of Illumi's lips. Giggling a little to herself, Shisoka hopped up from the vanity stool and skipped over to her friend. She peered curiously into his face while entwining her fingers behind her back. "You look happy Illu-chan. Did something good happen today?"

"Mhm, you could say that."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" The girl begged bringing her unpainted face closer until their noses nearly touched. Black eyes stared intently into yellow until Illumi gave up with a sigh.

"Look for yourself." Presenting something from his pocket wrapped in a box, Shisoka eagerly snatched it up to look inside. A pair of gleaming silver plated hair combs rested on top of elegant black velvet; one comb was engraved and painted with an alternating pattern of spades and hearts, the other with clubs and diamonds.

Looking back up into Illumi's eyes she saw his nod and a wide smile broke across her face.

"Really Illu? These are for me?"

"Mhm, I found them in the market. Do you like them?"

"I love them! I want to wear them right now." Twirling on her heel to return to the vanity, Shisoka hummed as she made sure the combs were held securely in her hair before showing Illumi. "How do they look?"

"They suit you."

"Haha, that's not really an answer but I'll take it." Returning her attention to the mirror, Shisoka couldn't help but admire the combs as they sparkled in the light. So pretty! Illumi was the best; he was always able to find pretty trinkets like this for her.

Meanwhile, Illumi was secretly smiling to himself, glad that he hadn't thought wrong about the gift. When he had spotted the combs he had hesitated, contemplating if Shisoka would like them or if she would laugh at him.

"Oh!" Shisoka exclaimed as she pulled open a drawer and rummaged around in it until apparently finding the something she had been looking for. "I found something for you too, just the other day. Here!" Tossing the small cardboard box over her shoulder, Shisoka refused to turn around as Illumi caught it.

Turning it over and over, his curiosity growing, Illumi was puzzled by the fact that his friend refused to look at him. Finally though, he peeled away the tape and lifted the lid. Inside the box was…

"A cat?" Illumi asked aloud as he pulled out the little silver cat plushie with blue glass eyes. There was a dark purple collar around its neck, but it was the tag that caught Illumi's attention. Twisting the shiny metal so he could read the engraving Illumi asked, "Killua?"

Shisoka ducked her head in a nod, still not looking.

"You always said you were lonely without siblings, so I thought maybe…" Not sure what exactly she should say, Shisoka just trailed off unaware that Illumi was looking at her. Her red hair was down, the straight locks easily reaching to her hips and the lower portion of her body was hidden beneath the white skirt of her nightgown. Her fingers were once more entwined behind her back and Illumi was able to see the sparkling silver of the combs.

"Mhm, it's cute. Thank you Soka." At the mention of her rarely used nickname, Shisoka turned and caught the gentle smile on the boy's lips. She nervously tried to hook her bangs behind her ear, forgetting they were pinned back by the combs.

"So… you like it?"

"I do."

"I'm so glad!" Shisoka smiled and now that the two were once more past their nerves of giving their respective presents, they settled into the normal pattern of discussing whatever came to mind.

Throughout the night Shisoka kept the combs in her hair and Illumi never fully released his grip on his stuffed cat.


End file.
